User blog:Agent New Jersey/Operation Freedom Bound
Life Quick Story During the war against the aliens also known as the Covenant, I was taken into the miltary at a young age. I was probably 14 at the point. After training at the academy I became a marine for a few years, then re-enlisted into the Navy ended up being part of some special forces stuff. Then a few years after some guy comes up to me and takes me in to some project called Project Freelancer. Apparently they know almost everything. Cause some how they found out I was a Merceary, but that life is done. Anyways, they take me in for the training. I got to train with almost all the Freelancers. Our last training I had to be in a platoon with Agents Washington, Carolina, York, California, Maryland, Delaware, and Texas. Trainging was quick and intense. They used live rounds at us. Luckly we all survived. A day later, we all found out that we all were getting deployed right after training. Operation Freedom Bound Day 400 of Operation Freedom Bound. Day 1 we started off with 90,000 troops. now we're done to 20,000. This war keeps getting worse. I had to lead Wolf Company into an invasion towards a planet. Going towards our LZ about 17 out of 200 Pelicans went down. Leading a company iisn't so easy. Although we were able to capture and hold the whole entire planet under 7 days of the actual day expected. It was odd though as we were invading camps and out posts, the enemy was shooting at each other. Out of all the other planets we invaded, this one was the weirdest. Few months after we took this planet, we started having men and women being MIA. It didn't seem right so I sent out a Reconassiance Battalion to do some recon. They came back with only a few men. They reported in and gave me and the other Companys some very important detail. Apparently our troops were being held up in some "Flood" prison camp being used for food and other stuff. Before I became a Freelancer, I served by MasterChiefs side during the fight against the Flood. It was insane. But what this type of Flood was doing was unsual. The Admirals and Generals ordered all ground troops to be evacuated from the planet and have it obliterated. Except they had to delay it because they had some of our troops alive. They sent out a squad of Freelancers and a few special forces and Marines with us. As we all got ready to deploy back down to the planet, us Freelancers were given A.I's. Most of us already had it but I never got mine. As we went back down to the planet and landed, we headed for the nearest abyss. These Flood creatures are really hiding something down there besides out troops. When we were going down we found our troops and ended up in a fire fight. Agent Maryland saved me from a few of the Flood. Bullets were flying everywhere Maryland and Texas provided cover fire for us as me (Agent Jersey) and California freed the troops from being caged. Maryland got shot several times by the Floods weapons. I told the Marines to pull her out of action because she became unconscious. I told everyone to get back to the LZ and prepare for evac. From that point I was California being pulled in somewhere along with the Special Forces. I headed straight towards them to see that 7 of the men in the squad got fed to some huge beast. I quickly grabed my sniper and shot the Flood to free California and the last man in the Special Forces squad. We all rushed toward the beast. I ran out of ammo on my sniper so I pulled out my side arm and started shooting the beast. Pvt. Dickins and California provided cover fire for me. I had to go hand to hand combat with the monster. until I found the right opretunity to kill it. California tossed the latest model of the laser to me and I shot the creature with it. After that It split and turned into multiple weard things. I became surrounded and had to go up against 8 of the weird thing. As soon as it crowded me and started beating me till I was knocked out, I woke up being carried by Pvt. Dickins and a medic team rushing me to evac. I was told by Dickins that California is the one that pulled me out. After that I went dark. Few years later I woke up from a coma with California sitting by my side. She showed me a video of all of us evacuating the planet and it being obliterated. Then the Admiral came in and told everyone to clear out the room. The Admiral told me they found some very important intel on what was going on in the Flood and what I found which I don't remember. After that he walked out the room. I screamed "what did I find that I don't remember?" After that I never got to know. After my recovery from what happened to me, California and I became very close friends. Although we barely talked back then but after the mission we became close. Pvt. Dickins on the other hand was in a Pelican evacuating the planet and the Pelican failed to reach atmosphere and so it blew the Pelican blew up with the planet. I apparently was good in leading a Company into battle, but I was better off Lone Wolf. After I heard my Companys death rates, I decided to become a Lone Wolf. -Agent Jersey Category:Blog posts